Shutter Hearts
by Golumfryingeggs
Summary: When a heart cries out, the one who answers the call is not always the one you had in mind.


Right um hi there! This will be a first for me in the Twilight fandom, so please don't kill me with evil vampiric powers or flying cookies for that matter... crafty bastards. Myself and a dear friend have started co-writing on this fanfiction. It has an Alternate Universe effect to it, but I do hope you guys won't be put off by this and still read the story!

Thanks to the great Twilightmeadowgirl for making it all possible!

yours insanely

Gollumfryingeggs

* * *

**Losing Him**

_"I dont want you."_

Edward smooth, velvet voice kept running through Bella's head. The words flowing off his tongue flawlessly, effortlessly almost perfectly as if he doesn't care. She lay on the damp bracken forest floor wishing for something, anything to take this pain away.

_"It will be as if I'd never existed."_

Bella wanted something to take her under and not have to resurface, to tear her away and not have to face this cruel and sickening world. A world that couldn't possibly be the same without him_..him_.

Her life

Her love

Her reason for_ being_...

... but now... all over.

She was crying now, feeling her heart crack and shudder under the intense emotions. Tears weeped from her eyes, staining the earth beneath her shaking body. Edward had held it together. It had been his battle completely. When he left, every step he took, he took a piece with him as if gravity was pulling it towards him and away from her. Tearing her apart.

He_ was_ her world, he_ was_ her gravity, her sole purpose for living. Without him she didnt exist, she may as well be dead.

_"You were nothing more than a distraction."_

She saw his angel face in front of her, eyes smoldering, murmuring, "You are my life now."

It had all been a lie. The burning truth simmered in her like a vat of chemiclas swirling in her heart untill it threatened to explode. The tearfull scream tore through her throat, ripping it in two. All the pain, all the sorrow and anguish he had given her, he had made her feel was poured into that single scream.

_He was a liar!_

_A dirty liar!_

The scream echoed through the trees, it bounded off the ancient woodwork of the elden forest, holding it close. It was carried by the wind to all grieving hearts, all that could hear closed their eyes and wheeped with Bella.

But no tears could right this wrong.

Ever.

With that thought the numbness overtook her last strenght, the waves of pain pulling her under and into dark dreams.

The forest narry stirred. A small wind whipped against the darkened trees, brushing shadows with cool fingers and whispering breathless nothings into darkened ears. The shadows shifted, forming in its bosom the figure of a tall man.

The moonlight glinted in fire eyes, reflecting the stoic disposition of a tall gentlemen, a soft smile playing on his fine and handsome features. He stepped forwards, but no leaf crunched beneath his heavy boots, no twig snapped, the wind was not hindered in its howling quest and he did not blink at these strange occurances.

The smile turned to frown as he stared at the young girl. He had watched her as she cried, he had heard the words spoken only moments before and deep inside he could just barely feel the flicker, the slightest stir of sorrow.

_So strange._

He stopped mere foor before the slumbering girl and stared down at the lean frame with fire eyes. His memory was faulty, but within himself he knew it had been a good few hundred years since he had felt anything besides a deep hunger.

He sat down on his haunches and tilted his head.

"Such a pretty thing," he whisperd, his voice powerful and demanding even in such small volume.

He reached forwards, so desperate was he to touch such a creautre who could defy his curse. So desperate was he to feel her warmth, to know that she was not some specter from the netherworld.

His finger tips barely touched, a soft whisper of a touch, but it was enough to send a ripple of desire through his dead heart.

"So strange..."

Bella's eyes snapped open.

* * *

Right so veeeeeeery short chapter, but this is basically the prolouge, don't forget to thank the ever wonderful twilightmeadowgirl for her help in this chapter. If there are any complaints.... I've flown to a tropical island and won't be availible for the next month!

yours insanely

Golumfryingeggs


End file.
